This invention relates to a disposable infant and adult diaper for absorption and containment of urine and other bodily exudates.
Disposable diapers are well known in which an elastic member is bonded thereto under appropriate tension to extend circumferentially in proximity of the diaper waist-opening. Such an elastic member is bonded, for example, to an inner surface of at least one of a topsheet and a backsheet of the diaper defining the waist-opening and respective inner surfaces of the topsheet and the backsheet are also bonded together so that a plurality of gathers may appear in the proximity of the waist-opening as the elastic member contracts.
With such known disposable diapers, the gather forming zone of the diaper often gives a wearer an uncomfortably rough touch and deteriorates a feeling to wear particularly when plural rubber threads having a relatively high modulus of elasticity are bonded to the diaper with a high elongation percentage so that a plurality of fine gathers may repeatedly appear along these rubber threads.